


Oopsie doodles

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [26]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, only Syrup is actually in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Syrup's not very good at being aware of others sometimes





	Oopsie doodles

Papyrus wasn’t expecting to find much on patrol today, but he perked up a bit at the sight of a tiny body in the snow. It was a human, clearly, but they were unconscious. Made it easier for him.

Pulling his fluffy coat around himself tighter, he squatted down and picked them up out of the snow, stuffing them into a pocket before teleporting home.

The warmth of the kitchen was nice, and since Sans was training with Alphys, he didn’t have anyone to answer to about this. He plucked the freezing human out of his pocket and set them on a plate. It’d be easier to clean up after himself if there was at least a plate. Then, smirking to himself, he pulled out a bottle of maple syrup and began pouring it over them.

He just watches the sweet sticky stuff pour out, coating the little one from the tip of their toes heading upward. It’s sort of mesmerizing, and it takes him a moment to notice the small twitches and terrified facial expression. The tiny human had woken up, and they were crying without sound.

Blinking a few times, he lifted them up carefully. They were trying not to move, huge tears dribbling down their face as the stared up at him in fear. That was no good. It was one thing to eat them unconscious and have them wake up later. That was a funny joke. But this one was mute, and shaking in his hand as they dripped syrup. Nah, it wouldn’t be fun anymore.

But they were sticky and he didn’t want to waste the syrup. So he’d clean them.

They pushed against his gold fang when he brought them up to his face, but couldn’t protest much otherwise. His long orange tongue swiped over them gently, trying to get all the sweetness off of them. Even though he was being as tender as he could, the human struggled against him more the longer he lapped at them. 

There was only so much Papyrus could do, in the end, but they weren’t sticky anymore and he’d at least gotten a lovely taste of them. He did feel bad for scaring them further, but until he could get some form of communication going, there wasn’t much point in trying to reassure them. So, he slipped them back into his pocket and went back to patrol. At least they were warm now….right?


End file.
